The conventional rocker switch as illustrated in FIG. 4 having the retainer structure of the switch formed on the two opposite sides of the main body A together with the relevant electronic components inserted within, then covered inside the main body A of the switch to form a unitary unit. Only the actuator and the conductors B connected to the inner electrical circuit are shown outside the main body A. After the rocker switch is inserted into the specified cavity, the conductors B are then connected to pre-set wires where the power is supplied and the current flow is being controlled by the actuator. In order to allow the main body A stable and firmly fixed to the specified cavity (not shown in the drawing), the retainer is identified as the convex configurated clip element A1 made of elastic spring material which is elastically deformed when the main body A is being inserted into the respective cavity and then resumes to its original position after the clip element A1 is fully inserted into the cavity. Meanwhile, the electrical components are inserted and covered up within the main body A during the process of switch making. However, the following deprivations remain in the prior art articles:
1. Since the main body and the clip element forms a single unitary unit, they are usually made of same material. During the process of inserting the main body into the specified cavity, the elastic clip element may be broken due to repeated pressing and pushing. The main body of the clip switch as a whole is then required to be replaced once the clip element is broken. PA1 2. All the relevant electronic components are inserted and covered within the main body. If any of the components is defected, the part itself individually can not be replaced, which means that the clip switch as a whole needs to be replaced.
From the above points given, the conventional clip switch seems to be uneconomical and unfriendly to our environment. Based on these, the present invention provides a clip switch having separable retainer structure to overcome these problems and disadvantages and give a better living surrounding.